


Happy Endings

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Virgin Phil [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguing, But Phil fucked up too, Clint Needs a Hug, Clint fucked up, Conflict Resolution, Hiding, Insecure Phil, M/M, Malnutrition, Medical, Misunderstandings, Phil Needs a Hug, Sleep Deprivation, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a rumor going around about Phil. Now normally, he wouldn't give a shit. But this time, this one's real. This one is something only Clint knows. That fact causes a misunderstanding, that causes a blow out between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Yeah, I'm an asshole, I know. I'm sorry guys. I haven't been posting, and I feel really bad about that. I'll try and do better, I promise.
> 
> Falaheejackoff. Thank you for the suggestions. These next few works will be for you.

It's the fifth month now. Time really flew past that first month of getting down the basics. They filled the time between with more exploration, sort of. They still haven't touched each other, that way. Phil's just not ready yet, because he's still figuring himself out.

Nothing happened for Phil to think that maybe something was wrong, until lunch. There were some agents sitting a couple tables away from him, and he tuned in when he heard his name.

"You know Coulson right?"

"Duh, who doesn't. What about him?"

"I heard he's a virgin."

That struck Phil. No one knows about that except Clint. But he didn't freak out yet because maybe someone was just spreading rumors about him again. Since basically everyone knows he and Clint are dating, he can't be called a robot anymore. He tuned back in.

"I'm not surprised. Who wants to be with someone so boring. But where'd you hear it?"

"I heard it going around. Apparently Barton was talking to someone about it, and someone else overheard, or the person he told spread it around."

The two agents shared a laugh. Phil felt betrayed, livid, and just hurt. He wasn't going to take it out on the two, because it's not their fault. But he and Clint were going to have to talk.

When he went back to his office, he tried to think it through. Maybe someone was just being an ass, and started the rumor. It was known that he and Clint were dating, so saying that Clint told somebody was an obvious choice.

But, he just couldn't do it. Of all the rumors that have been spread about him, this is the first one to be true. Something like that clouds your judgement. He knew it was unfair to automatically jump to conclusions like this but, again it was just something he kept so secret to himself.

So when he got a call from Clint saying he was leaving early and was going to the tower, Phil had made up his mind.

––––––––––––––––––

Clint looked back when the elevator opened. He got up to go hug Phil, but got pushed away. "Don't touch me."

"Phil. What's wrong?"

"You know exactly what's wrong. I trusted you."

"What are you talking about?" Clint moved forward again and grabbed Phil's shoulders.

Phil slapped Clint's hands away. "Stop, touching me. I told you a secret that no one knows about me."

Clint was still confused. "What secret?"

Phil rolled his eyes, and the team started to trickle in, standing away to watch. "The first time we got together I told you I had a secret." Phil saw the realization hit. "I was afraid to tell you about it. And now it's just all over shield. How could you tell someone else?"

"I didn't tell anyone. I would never do that. You were so genuinely afraid to tell me about, why would I ever tell anyone else?"

"That's what I want to know. I just, I'm at a loss for words. I feel completely betrayed. A secret of mine, that was very important to me, is out there. Not even Fury knew, but he probably does now, because you told someone, like an idiot."

Clint flinched a little when Phil yelled idiot, then he got kind of mad. "What makes you think I started it?" They were yelling now.

"You're the only one who knows."

"And because of that you're accusing me of something I didn't do?"

"There's no other reason anyone else would know. Do you not understand that?"

"I understand that you're freaking out over an insecurity. I didn't tell anyone, and it's not even that big of a deal." As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he fucked up.

Phil's face went blank. The mask that Clint hasn't been the recipient of in years looked like it was made for him at this moment. Phil scoffed, and started to walk away, but he stopped to say something. Voice void of anything. "You may not care, or think it's a big deal. But I do. To me, this secret was confirmation that no one wanted me. I hold it close to my heart. But what do you care, right? It's not that big of a deal."

Clint rushed forward to grab Phil's hand. Phil stopped to look back at Clint, nothing but heartache, and betrayal filled his eyes. The pure hurt, struck Clint to the very core. A jolt ran through his heart. "Phil, I didn't. I swear."

Phil unclasped Clint's fingers from around his wrist and stepped into the elevator. The door closed before Clint could try and reach out again. He looked over and saw the team standing around awkwardly. Clint just sighed and rested his head on the elevator door.

––––––––––––––––––

Clint didn't try to see Phil that night. Phil usually needed a moment to himself when he was upset, so Clint waited till the next day. He tried Phil's office in the morning, but he wasn't there. Clint figured he was at a meeting.

He tried again at lunch, still wasn't there. He went to Jasper, and was told Phil didn't come in today. Clint thanked him, and left for Phil's apartment. He knocked first. When he didn't get an answer he unlocked the door and looked around. Phil was nowhere to be found.

Clint went back to shield to find Maria, and Melinda. Neither of them had seen Phil, or heard from him. Next stop, Fury's office. "Sir?"

"What?"

"Did Phil come in today, or call?"

Fury looked up at him, then back down at his files. "Why?"

"I can't find him anywhere and, we really need to talk."

"What'd you do?" Fury was just humoring him, he knew what happened.

"I didn't do anything, but then I did do something. I just really need to fix this."

"Well you just waisted your time, because I don't know where he is." That was a lie.

"Oh, uh. Thank you anyway. Sorry I interrupted." Fury watched as Clint's head dropped and he backed out of the office. He shook his head. 'Coulson, you are lucky we go way back, and that I owe you some favors.'

––––––––––––––––––

Fury got home, and Coulson was curled up in one corner of the couch, wrapped in a blanket. He looked up at Fury. "Hi."

"I wish you would leave."

"I haven't even been here a whole day. And you've only seen me twice since I've been here. Plus you owe me, so get over it."

Fury sat on the opposite side of the couch. "You should do something about your boy. I can tell that he's gonna start moping if he doesn't find you."

"Let him mope."

"What happened in the first place?"

"I told you already, we got into a little argument."

Fury scoffed. "This either wasn't little, or it was really deep, because it looks like you've given up on it." Phil didn't say anything. "You know I won't care."

"Well I don't care, I'm not telling you."

"Fine. But as soon as he starts bothering me all the damn time, I'm kicking you out."

"That's fine." Fury got up to get ready for bed. "But, Nick."

"What?"

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Mhm."

Phil smiled smugly. Fury totally thought of him as a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

For three days, Clint looked for Phil. Thought of anywhere he could've been, and went there. Set up cameras to see if he showed up anywhere. Nothing. He was starting to freak out a little.

It was like Phil dropped off the face of the earth, again. Like when he was supposedly dead, but they found out he wasn't. They couldn't find him anywhere.

Of course he went to Fury everyday to ask if he's heard anything, but still nothing. He was sitting on the couch in the common area, head between his knees, clutching his hair. "Where is he?"

Two more days Clint spent watching cameras, and going to anywhere he thought Phil might be. And asking around. Fury was sick of it, the team was sick of it. Tony needed Clint to test his arrows, he wouldn't listen to Steve, and Natasha was sick of the moping, then the sudden franticness. He pushed Thor away whenever the big guy needed help. Bruce genuinely thought Clint might be going a little insane, and was upset he couldn't run test to make sure he was fine. And he went to Fury's office, at least, five times a day.

Fury called then in for a meeting. "I'm tired of the bullshit."

"Oh trust me, we all are." Tony huffed.

"I have a plan. I need you guys to stay out of the way. That's it."

"So, why'd you call us here?" Tony asked.

"Just to tell you to stay out of my way tomorrow. I'm taking him to Coulson."

"Thank, god!"

––––––––––––––––––

Sure enough, Fury showed up at the tower. Clint was extremely excited to see him. "You found him?"

"Sure. Put this on."

Clint took the blindfold from Fury. "I don't think I'm comfortable not being able to see."

"Do you want to talk to Coulson or not?"

"I do, I do."

"Then put on the damn blindfold."

Clint took a deep breath, clutching the blindfold in his hands. Fury sighed. "Will you hurry up, it is not that serious."

"It is to me. Oh." That's how Phil probably felt when he said, it's not that big if a deal. He took another deep breath. 'This is for Phil, and for us.' He put the blindfold on.

Fury guided Clint down to the car, then drove home. He helped Clint out, and inside, telling him he could take off the blindfold. "Coulson get in here."

Phil came out of the kitchen with a bag of donuts, one already half way to his mouth. When he locked eyes with Clint, he froze. "Oh, you are an asshole." He said to Fury.

"I don't care. He's annoying the hell out of me. You two need to talk. Then you need to get the hell out."

"Why didn't you just tell me to leave then?" Phil grumbled to himself as he made his way to the spare room, gesturing for Clint to follow. He closed the door behind them, and sat up against the headboard, hugging a pillow to his chest.

Clint sat at the foot of the bed. Picking at the sheets. Phil looked at him for a few moments. Five days had taken its tole on Clint. He was pale, and his eyes were kind of dead. He clearly hadn't slept judging by the bags under his eyes, and his slightly slower movement. The paleness, and the moving speed also told him that Clint probably didn't sleep much during any of them.

"So, um. This, is a nice place."

"Yeah."

Clint looked at the door for a while, then at Phil out the corner of his eye. He didn't look so good either, but he wasn't as bad as Clint. Phil's eyes were full of emotions. But he had the bags, and a slight loss of color. He was eating, but not getting much sleep.

They sat uncomfortably for the second time in a long time. The first being in the elevator after Clint asked Phil out. This wasn't getting anywhere. A turtle will have made his way around the earth, and they'd still be sitting here awkwardly. "I can, go. You know, just doesn't…"

"Yeah. Doesn't seem like we're going to get anywhere."

"Maybe we're just, not, ready. To talk, that is. Not ready to talk, not, not ready for you know us, we are, I just meant, I ju- I'm gonna go."

"Yeah." Phil's voice cracked a little, barely noticeable, but it made Clint stop for a beat. But he got up and stopped by the door. Turning his head to the side, he nodded, and left, door clicking softly behind him.

Phil dropped his head forward, and he let out a shuddering breath. Running a hand over his face, and through his hair, a single tear rolled down his cheek. He sniffled and wiped it away, pushing himself down the bed to curl up under the sheets. All without knowing that Clint was doing the same thing outside the door.

Clint's head dropped forward against the door, and the same shuddering breath left him. Just like Phil he ran a hand over his face and hair. He sniffled and wiped away a lone tear. He composed himself, and found Fury sitting on the couch.

Once he was acknowledged, he cleared his throat, and kept his head down. "Do you think you could take me back to the tower?" Fury looked up when he heard rushed words that were clearly being masked. He took one look at Barton and knew it was best to just get him back as soon as possible. There was nothing he could do now. They'd have to figure it out on their own.

Clint slipped on the blindfold, and let Fury guide him to the car. They reached the tower, and Clint pulled off the fabric. "Thank you, sir." That wasn't just for the ride.

Natasha stopped Clint in the hall. She pulled him aside so that no one would hear them.

Fury went back home, and let himself in the guest room. Phil looked over at him, then lowered his head again. Fury sat on the edge of the bed, and Phil turned to face him.

At the same time, but in different places, Natasha and Fury both asked the same question. "So what's going to happen?"

And just like them. At the same time, Both Clint and Phil answered the same way. "Who knows? Not every story has a happy ending."


	3. Chapter 3

Of course, everyone thought they'd talk over the weekend. But nope, the weekend passed, as well as another week, and they still haven't talked. Clint started to take missions. And they weren't going well. Missions that Clint would have finished in a day with Coulson, was taking two days with other handlers.

When asked about it, Clint answered in an unexpected way. "I'm just doing what I'm told, following my orders. I suggest a change in my position, I'm denied my change and told to stay put. So I do. But then I have to scramble from where I am to the spot I suggested to try and get the target. By the time I get the target in lock, there are people around. So we have to wait and try again." Everyone knows he'd argue, and fight. Saying that the handlers were assholes, and that's it.

Fury and the team agreed that this one had to be fixed on its own. "Does anyone even know how it started?"

"None of us know why, but they were arguing about something." Steve said.

Tony spoke next. "Apparently Agent's got a secret that's super personal, and he told the bird about it. But now it's spreading all over shield. And it kind of spiralled from there."

"Romanov, you listen out for any rumors about Coulson. We're getting to the bottom of this."

After they left, Fury called Clint into his office. "Yes, sir?" Tired sounding, with no emotion, energy, or effort put into the words at all.

"Have you eaten or slept since this thing started?"

Clint thought about it for a moment. "I had some bread yesterday, I think. Sleep? Uh, yes. Sort of."

"You're on leave Agent." Fury left no room for compromise.

"How long sir?"

"At lest a week."

Clint nodded and left the office. Fury had Natasha listening out for rumors, but they got to him somehow. Although it did take a while. Two more days actually.

Natasha stepped into Fury's office two days after the new plan was discussed. "I assume you heard the rumor already."

Fury nodded. "This one has to be true. Coulson's been subject to a lot of rumors, and he wouldn't let it get to him unless it was something real, and personal."

\------------------

Clint was trying. He was trying to find the source of this whole mess to diffuse the situation, and clear his name to Phil. He felt so lost without him. Phil was his everything. He was taking missions to see if he hears anything. This was a rumor that was everywhere, and nowhere.

He didn't have the energy to argue with his temporary handlers. So he just did as he was told, and spent day and night trying to find the source. He had to at least try.

Fury had told him he was on forced leave. But he didn't say he had to stay off base. He wondered the halls, hung out with Natasha at lunch to listen out, but he never got a solid lead.

He was wandering now. His relationship was on the line because of some asshole. Clint trudged forward, limbs starting to feel heavy. He got lightheaded and knew what was going to happen. But before he could react, his legs gave, and he dropped to his knees. Then his vision started to white out. 'Dammit. I'm gonna wake up in medical.' Was Clint's final thought before he passed out.

\------------------

"I heard the rumors."

Phil sighed. "It was only a matter of time I guess. Pathetic, huh?"

"I couldn't care less about if you've ever had sex or not."

"Then stop telling me I need to get laid."

"What I do care about, is that two of my best agents are out of commission, because of an dumb ass junior agent, who thought he'd try to jab at the best."

"What?"

"I went over the feed. Barton never told anybody your secret. A junior agent just thought it'd be funny."

Phil sat quietly. He's a little ashamed of himself. He let his emotions take over, and he jumped to conclusions. He accused Clint of something he didn't do without checking into it first. "What do you mean 'out of commission'? I'm still doing my work, just from here, on my laptop. What's wrong with Clint."

"He's been working himself ragged trying to find you, and when he did you two couldn't talk. After that he spent the next week trying to find the agent who started the rumor. That whole time, he barely eat, and he barley sleep. He passed out, he's in medical."

Phil felt sick. Not only did he push Clint away, and accuse him. But because of it, Clint ran himself down trying to fix something he didn't break. He dropped his head in his hands. "All because I freaked out over my own self consciousness."

"Lucky for you, Natasha stopped the situation. Everyone suspected it was a rumor in the first place. No one believed that Barton would reveal something like that."

"But I did. I'm an ass."

"Yes you are. Now get out of my house."


	4. Chapter 4

Phil stepped into Clint's medical room, and his heart clenched. Clint was laid out on the bed, kind of pale, with bags under his eyes. Just like when he showed up a week ago. The nurse told him that, Clint wasn't completely neglecting himself and he was going to be fine. They just had to wait for him to wake up to ask some questions.

Phil crawled into bed with Clint, pressing up against his side, resting his hand over Clint's heart. He smiled when an arm curled around him. He wasn't getting much sleep himself, so he took advantage of the opportunity.

Clint woke up some hours later, feeling a little less tired. Not concerned by the body next to him, it was a familiar warmth. He looked down at the man curled up against his side. He pulled him closer, placing his free hand on the one over his heart, careful of the IV.

Slowly he let himself drift back to sleep with a happy smile on his face.

––––––––––––––––––

A nurse woke Clint up the next time. His vitals were a lot better, he just needed to eat now, but first they had some questions. "Did you sleep at all during the two weeks?"

Phil was still asleep, so Clint spoke a little quietly. "Kind of. Every other day I took a nap. About an hour or two."

The nurse hummed and went on to the next question. "What about food? Did you eat?"

"Every other day I had some bread or a sandwich once or twice a day. But I haven't eaten in the past two or three days. I don't know what I can hold down."

"Thank you Agent Barton. I'll be back with something light for you to eat."

She was nice. Straight to the point. Phil stirred slightly, but stayed asleep. Clint thought he'd try something. Carefully he turned on his side, and put Phil on his back. Slowly he started to rub Phil's stomach, slow, gentle circles.

Phil grumbled and pushed Clint's hand away. He glared up at the blond. "Seriously?"

"Thought you said it only happens at home." Clint smiled down at him.

Phil chuckled. "Shut up."

The nurse came back in with some jello. Just to see if he could hold stuff down since he hasn't eaten the past few days. She smiled at Phil then left again. "Want some jello?"

Phil sighed. "I do want some jello."

They ate quietly till the jello was finished. Phil leaned into Clint's side. "Do you think we're ready to talk?"

"Well it doesn't feel as awkward as the first time, so I'd say yes. If you're ready."

"I'm ready. But we should probably wait till we get somewhere private."

Clint agreed, and they waited for the nurse to discharge him. He was told to just eat, and get rest. Phil got a quick checkup himself, and he was told to get rest. After thanking the nurse, they left. Clint closed his eyes while Phil drove to the apartment.

As soon as they got inside, Phil rushed into Clint. Wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. Clint's arms came up to hug him just as tight. Honestly, it didn't feel like it was going to be too emotional, but Phil started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. This whole thing was my fault. I jumped the gun, and accused you of something stupid."

Clint's hand cupped the back of Phil's head. "It's okay. You were overwhelmed by the thought of having something personal revealed. And it's not stupid, and I was wrong for saying it's not a big deal, because it is a big deal. Someone's spreading rumors about my boyfriend, it's a big deal to me. Even if they are true." Clint started moving towards the bedroom.

"I still shouldn't have done that. I should have gotten all the facts first. I should have known you wouldn't do something like that." Phil didn't even notice they moved until he found himself being laid down.

"Shh. Calm down, you're getting hysterical." Clint rubbed Phil's back soothingly.

Phil took deep breaths. "Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Because it wasn't completely your fault. If a secret of mine came out that only you knew, I'd think you had something to do with it too. I was just mad when you called me an idiot."

"I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry that I said it wasn't that big of a deal."

"I'm sorry you ended up in medical because of me."

"It wasn't bad this time. The nurse was straight to the point, and not annoying."

Phil pressed closer. Tucking his face into Clint's neck. Clint rolled onto his back so that Phil could rest his head on his chest. "Does anyone know?"

"You're really worried about that?"

"I don't like the memories that come with it. The nagging voice that it has that's always reminding me that no one ever wanted me, until you."

Clint pulled Phil in for a soft kiss, then smiled. "I don't think anyone but Natasha and Fury know that it's true. Everyone else on base either doesn't believe it because they don't think I would rat you out. Or because they don't think I have enough self control to stay with someone for five months without having sex with them."

"But I thought you ratted me out." Phil mumbled into Clint's chest.

Clint pulled Phil up for another soft kiss. Pressing their lips together gently. "You made a mistake. You're only human. And it's not the end of the world. I wouldn't let it be."

Phil stared into Clint's eyes, then leaned back in for another kiss, firmer this time. It was sweet, full of love and understanding. The situation that had tore them apart for two weeks and two days, and landed Clint in medical was completely forgotten.

Maybe not all stories have a happy ending.

But this one does.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated.


End file.
